Wanted
by GuyverZero
Summary: 5 young street racers roll into what seems to be a quite non racing town to meet 5 girls who want to be street racers but the one they are runnig from is determined to put them away and the girls are caught in the middle of this struggle. Rated for lang.
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H.

Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH or NFSMW.

Nighttime in Heater field all is quite in this peaceful little town. On the outskirts of this little city we find five cars speeding towards it. The car in back a fully built light blue 2007 Corvette CR-Six medium body kit, large spoiler, and vinyl's of tornado's on the hood, roof and door's.

The car in front that one a deep green 2007 Pontiac GTO engine tuned to it's max, large body kit with the exhaust tips coming out in front of the rear tires, small spoiler, with vinyl's of vines wrapped around it.

The middle car running in this pack is a 2008 Mustang GT Painted a light purple with lighting bolt's pinned on to it, a large body kit exhaust tips pointing out from under the doors of the car, medium spoiler and a hood scoop on it.

The car in the second spot of them a Dodge Viper painted Ocean blue with graphics of a tidal wave rolling into a beach, medium body kit with the exhaust running along the out side of the car under the doors, large spoiler, and a small hood scoop.

The car leading them was by far different it was still an American made but it was a classic muscle a 1969 Dodge Charger to be exact no fancy body kit, no spoiler, no vinyl's or graphics, just a large blower and straight pipe roar as the cars speed along the highway to heather field.

Inside the Mustang.

"Hey Olsen you listing?" his friends voice came thought the ear piece in his ear.

"Sorry man, what did you say?" Matt asked.

"I said that do you think Cross will find us this time?" Came the question again.

"I hope not that son of a bitch seems to find us no matter where we go or what car's we run." Matt growled as they had been running the streets in the last city they were in unchallenged.

"If that fucker follows us here, we'll have to think about taking him out." Came a new voice spite and anger in it.

"Jay calm down man, we just need to keep a lower profile that's all." Matt stated in an attempted to calm is angry friend.

"Fuck calming down and fuck Cross I lost a lot of rides and cash because of that bastard." The one leading them into town and driver of the charger spat.

"Matt's right Jay if were not careful, we may get some one worse than Cross on our asses, let try just taking awhile from the streets and just be normal teens for awhile." Came another voice the driver of the viper.

"Martins right we need some down time to relax, besides Cross only got what was in that one car right?" the person in the Corvette's voice joining in.

"Besides this town were coming up on doesn't really register as a racing place." the GTO Driver spoke finally.

"Caleb your with me on taking Cross out if he shows that fucking head of his right?" Jay asked.

"Only if he tries to take us down." Caleb spoke as there cars roared down the remaining miles to the bridge that would bring them into heater field.

"It's a good thing I have family here." Matt laughed as they were crossing the bridge into town.

"Yeah a grand pa that runs a pet shop and found us a garage real cheap." Martin joined in as they speed to their destination.

"Heads up guys I got five o on my scanner." Jay informed as they all got ready to run if need be. "Fuck there all around us scatter and meet at the garage." Jay shouted as they split into different directions and a sea of blue lights came on.

"With Eric.

Come on you fat pig, you'll never even see me again." The boy smirked as his speeds were over one hundred fifty, over the scanner they all had in there cars they could keep tabs on the police formations, road blocks, spike strips, rhino units, helicopter deployment and so forth.

"Yeah, we have a code three chase he's not stopping." The officer stated to dispatch.

"Can you get a make or model?" Dispatch inquired.

"Negative, he is staying to far ahead of me to get a clear description." The officer spoke clearly agitated at the chase.

"Now you see me now you don't." Eric smirked as he drifted around the corner ahead and then drifted around the next shutting down his engine as not to give his position away.

"Ha the police in this town suck at driving." Eric laughed as they cops had reported they lost one of the five cars. Starting his car back up he crept away to the garage.

With Martin.

"You really think you can catch me." Came a nasally voice of the driver of the Viper. Please bow down on both knee's." He laughed as he speed threw some turns looking in his rearview mirror in time to see all three cops cars spin out effectively losing them. "Well that takes care of them." He smiled heading for the garage as it was near.

With Caleb.

"Damn this sucks we arrive in town and already the cops are chasing us." the brown haired youth thought as he was speeding through a tunnel barely avoiding the few cars that were in there. "This city is a ghost town at night."

"Dispatch, I am breaking off pursuit due to a collision in the tunnel due to the speeding car." The Officer spat as he stopped to check on the wreck.

"Ten-four, ten-four we will notify the next closest unit. Unit three nine three respond."

"This is three nine three go for Lair." The officer spoke responding.

"There is a speeding vehicle in the area see if you can locate and apprehend the driver."

"Did you get any information on the car?"

"Negative, officer Addams was unable to get a clear view of the suspect car."

"Ok engaging patrol. Lair out."

"So there after me still." Caleb laughed as he was no longer in that area.

With Matt.

"Come on baby don't fail me now." Matt spoke talking to his car.

"Dispatch I need a road block set up in north Petersburg."

"Right away, units are already set up there."

"Shit that ain't good." Matt thought speeding towards the road block.

"Alright, we got him now." The officer laughed thinking it was all over.

"Think again piggy." Matt thought as he slammed on the breaks spinning the car in a one eighty speeding back the way he came. "Got cha." Matt laughed harder hitting the button on the steering wheel sending a shot of NOS into the engine getting away before they could react. "Well free and clear." Matt smirked heading for the garage.

With Jay.

"Fucking cops, can't go any where with out having to deal with them." Jay spat knowing that these local yokels couldn't catch him on there best day as his charger roared down the straight away at speeds of a hundred ninety.

"I can't keep up with him, this car is definitely not street legal." The cop shouted as he watched the car get further ahead till he could no longer see it. "Damn it, the driver got away."

"Affirmative, all five subject vehicles lost, return top regular patrol." Dispatch ordered.

"Mess with the best get fucked like the rest." Jay smirked pulling into the garage to see that the others were either there or pulling in.

"Some one open that damn door." Jay shouted out his window.

"I got it Martin shouted getting out and going to where Matt's grand pa said he left the door openers. Finding one martin opened the door and they parked their cars in the extremely large garage. "Here guys." Martin stated handing each of them a door opener.

"great, my grand pa said there is a large studio like apartment behind here that we can use to live in, the only condition was we have to go to school and try to behave." Matt spoke laughing at the look he got from Jay.

"You didn't say a fucking thing about school!" Jay growled.

"Hey man just think of it as a vacation till we can find a new town to roll in." Eric laughed as they entered the large living area.

"This kick ass man your gramps must be loaded." Martin smiled seeing at the stuff the place was loaded with.

"Well, he only does the pet shop thing as a hobby, he makes his money buying and selling companies, so yeah he is loaded." Matt laughed.

"you gave up easy street to race the streets." Caleb asked sitting on the couch.

"My mom and dad, wanted to much so I left and that's when I met Jay at the time he wasn't running that charger he ran a Mazda two-forty SX, but even then he was a force to be reckoned with.

"I couldn't see him rolling in an import." Caleb laughed.

"Hell that would be like seeing him in an exotic." Martin joined in.

"At one time I did roll in those cars, but I always wanted to roll in a old fashioned muscle car, so now I do it doesn't handle as good as your modern muscle or the imports or the fucking exotics, but it does have the raw power to beat any of them off the line and back to it." Jay smirked.

"Well if we have to go to school tomorrow we need to get some sleep." Eric yawned.

"Right, tomorrow guys." Jay spoke going into a room.

The next day.

"Come on Jay get up." Matt shouted banding on his room door.

"Piss off man, I didn't agree to go to school." Jay shouted covering his head with a pillow.

"It ain't that bad to sit in class for a few hours." Martin added.

"Come on guys lets just leave him, with the mood he is in it might draw us attention we don't need." Caleb spoke walking back to the garage."

"Caleb's right, we should just let him be he lost a number of muscle cars and you know how he is about his cars." Eric spoke joining Caleb as he left.

"Fine man sulk in bed all day." Matt finished following the others out.

"See ya in a few man." Martins nasally laughed came as he left.

"Finally maybe I can get some peace." Jay growled.

In the garage.

"Which car should we take, we all agree that we shouldn't all drive." Matt spoke taking the leaders spot while jay wasn't there.

"Let's just take your car." Caleb spoke getting into the Mustang.

"Well I guess we take Matt's car." Martin laughed getting in as well.

"Let's go Eric." Matt sighed getting in and driving off to school.

Else Where.

"Bye mom, bye dad." A dark skinned girl shouted as she got into a fire red SL five-hundred. "Time for some fun." She smirked as she left home.

"I wonder why Taranee is always so late she has a lead foot." An Asian girl asked a red haired girl as they were sitting in the school's parking lot.

"No clue Hay Hay, but like always we'll save her a spot." The red haired girl spoke leaning against a frog green RX-Seven.

"Here's Irma." The Asian girl spoke pushing off her neon yellow Supra.

"Wow your dad really let you get an Evo." The red head spoke.

"I know it was so cool Will, he finally broke down and let me get it, now I just have to get enough saved up to start building it." The brunette smiled.

"Come on almost every one that goes to this school has good money." Hay Lin spoke looking over the new car.

"I know but daddy might get suspicious of my street racing if a lot of money starts leaving my account."

"True, Cornelia's arrived." Will spoke watching there blonde friend park her Cayman S.

"Of all of us you and Taranee had to get high end cars." Irma huffed looking at the partially built Porsche.

"So what, the more the car costs the better it is." The blonde smirked flipping her hair.

"Whoa who is that?" Hay Lin spoke pointing to the fully built Mustang that rolled on to the parking lot.

"No clue but that ride is sweet." Irma spoke listing to the engine. "That bad boy has a powerful big block under the hood.

"No duh Irma, it's a muscle car and no match for my Porsche."

"I wouldn't bet on it, that mustang doesn't just sound or look fast it has to be fast." Will spoke looking the Purple car over. "I like the lighting bolts bit time."

"I bet it is all show and no go." Cornelia huffed.

"Well why don't you challenge them to a race tonight then." Hay Lin smirked.

"All right I will."

Back at the Garage.

"Damn it all those asses had to wake me up now I can't sleep." Jay growled walking to his Charger. "Well might as well go to this school." Jay thought firing up his car and peeling out of the garage.

Stopping at a light Jay spots a SL-Five-Hundred pull up beside him.

Jay.

"Damn that's a nice ride, small body kit, still a stock hood, medium spoiler, sounds like it has a good engine as well, but the driver is a goddess " Jay smirked revving the powerful big block hemi of his charger.

Taranee.

"Now that's a car." Taranee thought listing to the engine roar as the driver was looking over at her. "This one is definitely a racer, no way that car is just for show, and he ain't all that bad looking either." Taranee smirked revving her own engine.

Jay.

"Oh yeah she's a racer all right, I think this town might not be so bad after all." Jay smiled rolling the window of his charger down. "You got a name beautiful?" Jay asked.

"Yeah but do you?" Taranee smirked.

"I'm called Jay, Jay Conrad." Jay smiled.

"Taranee Cook." She smiled back.

"If we keep on talking like this I'll be late for my first day."

"Well how bout a little race to school then?"

"Ok what do I get if I win?" Jay asked.

"What would you like." Came a flirty grin from the dark skinned girl.

"How bout them digit's?" Jay smirked.

"Ok but what if I win."

"What do you want." Jay countered.

"What about your digit's?"

"Alright, but you kinda have the advantage I don't have a clue where the school is. Just a street address."

"Oh well I think you'll manage." Taranee laughed as the light went green and they took off.

Back at school.

"Please sweet heart that Porsche ain't got a damn thing on my Mustang." Matt smirked.

"Why because I'm a girl?" Cornelia huffed stomping her foot.

"Nah, it because we've raced better cars than that and still mopped the floor with them." Eric countered.

"It's a Porsche that ford pos couldn't possible out run it."

"Listen girlie, we don't play racer we are racers, and that fucking car wouldn't stand a snow balls chance in hell against any of our rides." Caleb spoke pushing off the car.

"Oh so you all have cars then, so why didn't you all drive?" Will smirked.

"Trying to save gas. If we all go to the same place we all ride together." Martin spoke looking the one called Irma over.

As the argument continued they heard the roar of a very familiar car.

"Shit it sounds like Jay came after all." Matt laughed hearing the straight pipe roar of the charger.

"What is that racket." Cornelia asked looking around to see a solid black charger drift onto the parking lot speeding at them.

"That guys crazy!" Irma shouted jumping beside the mustang with others as the car slid to a stop and backed into the spot beside the mustang.

"What made you change your mind." Matt asked his friend as he got out of his car.

"Well first you jack asses woke me up to damn early, then I thought I would just come check it out, but before getting here I met a really hot girl pretty good driver too she should be arriving any second now." Jay laughed as Taranee parked her car with her friends.

"Well I guess that means you get this." Taranee smiled handing Jay a piece of paper.

"Thanks Tara." Jay smiled taking the paper putting it in his back pocket.

"Taranee your flirting with this jerk?" Cornelia huffed.

"Got a problem with it?" Taranee snapped.

"Yeah they said that our cars couldn't beat theirs." Will joined in.

"Well did you stop to think that they might be right, Jay here did nothing but play with me the whole race and I thought I was good."

"Let me guess you must have gotten Caleb worked up." Jay smirked leaning on his charger. "It isn't the car but the driver, of course a great car helps."

"Ok then my Cayman S does have a chance against that car." Cornelia spoke pointing to the mustang.

"Not a chance in hell." Jay laughed. "And it's not you but it is what you drive, that mustang has dusted off Lamborghinis and Ferraris so a Porsche Cayman isn't much of a challenge." Jay explained.

"What no way!?" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"Yep don't get me wrong I like all cars but I prefer Muscle classic muscle at that."

"So can you show me how to tune my car out to run that good?" Taranee asked looking at jay."

"Sure stop by the garage after school." Jay spoke giving her the directions to the place. "If your all serious about racing you can all come."

"Ok I'll be there." Cornelia huffed walking away.

"Same here I wanna know more about how you five race." Will smiled looking at matt before leaving.

"I always thought muscle cars were to heavy to out run really light cars." Hay Lin grinned leavening.

"If there's away to make my Evo better I am in." Irma smiled walking away.

"See you later." Came the flirty smile again as Taranee joined her friends.

"See ya." Jay smiled watching her leave. "Damn she is fine."

"Why did you invite them over?!" Caleb huffed.

"Cause I felt like it, and you need to chill man I know you don't like import or exotic but a lot of people do." Jay spoke walking with his friends.

"Well good going man I don't know about you but I wouldn't making friends with five hot girls on my first day either." Martin laughed.

"I think the red head has a crush on my boy matt here." Eric smiled punching his friend in the shoulder.

"Yeah and you watched the hyper Asian the whole time." Matt pointed out.

"Well we can talk about the girls later right now I just wanna survive this place." Jay Laughed going in.

AN: Got this idea while playing through Most Wanted Black again and thought it would be cool to do in the WITCH universe, there will be no magic of any kind, and forgive on the shitty race scenes and descriptions I ain't good with that. As always R&R peace out.

GuyverZero.


	2. Chapter 2

W.I.T.C.H.

Wanted

Chapter 2

After school the garage.

"Wow you have been around." Hay Lin exclaimed listing to Eric recount his racing before and with Jay.

"Yeah once I teamed up wit Jay and got into muscle cars I found what made him love muscle so much." Eric spoke sitting on a couch they had moved into the garage.

"So I still don't think that muscle cars are that great." Cornelia huffed still mad about the way Caleb had spoken to her.

"That's your opinion." Caleb grunted.

"Watch it buster, I still say I can mop the floor with that GTO of yours." Cornelia growled.

"In your dreams." Caleb laughed.

"Jerk!"

"Come on Cornelia after what they have told us none of our cars would stand a chance that's why were here, to get some pointers." Irma spoke a little agitated at the remarks made between those two.

"Don't defend them Irma there jerks and Caleb is the biggest."

"Come on we all need to chill." Will joined in as Matt was looking the engine of her RX-Seven over.

"You think you can get those parts for me Rog?" Jay spoke walking around the garage on the phone. "All right thanks, yeah I know that's a lot of mods, don't worry I am still good for it, all right bro hit me later."

"A friend?" Taranee asked standing beside Jay.

"Yeah, I got the parts I need to tune the engine of your SL-Five Hundred and The Porsche Cayman." Jay spoke pocketing his phone.

"Thanks." Taranee smiled kissing his cheek.

"No problem." Jay smirked.

"Why did you even bother getting me parts." Cornelia asked a little confused.

"Easy I said I would help you five out if you were serious about racing. Why you change your mind?"

"Well I thought you and Caleb didn't think I was good enough."

"It isn't that, it just that you have the same attitude as a lot of other racers, thinking that just because it isn't high dollar it isn't good." Caleb spoke calmly.

"The car is important there is no disputing that and your car has potential you just need to keep an open mind about the other cars as well, under estimating you opponents car can cost you yours." Martin added.

"We have out run high end cars like yours before but we had to rely on our NOS to help us through." Matt said sitting down beside his friend.

"What about you Jay?" Irma asked.

"Not really I rarely use my NOS." Jay answered opening the hood of his charger.

"Damn that's an engine." Will said looking the big block over.

"Got that shit right, this engine has over nine hundred horses packed into it, add to that a custom NOS injection system." Jay spoke going over all the custom parts.

"So you don't use to many after market parts?" Irma asked.

"I still use after market but certain parts are custom, they cost more and you have to know some one willing to fabricate them."

"Let me guess you know some one." Will smirked.

"Yeah and they don't just sell the parts either you have to prove your worth to even get to look at them." Matt added.

"I guess that means you've done that." Taranee spoke still admiring the engine of the charger.

"We all have." Caleb smiled thinking he would get a reaction out of the blond.

"I guess I was wrong about you guys." Cornelia spoke hanging her head.

"Hey don't beat yourself up I was the same way till I joined them." Martin spoke up.

"Thanks for not rubbing it in, alright if your willing to show us how to win I am in."

"Well in a few days I'll need you to drop off your car here so we can get to work." Jay commented shutting the hood of his car. "All of you."

"Cool but you didn't order any parts for our cars." Hay Lin pointed out.

"Not yet, I still have a few people to call, Sam will hook me up with what I need for your RX-Seven." Jay spoke turning to Will "She makes some of the baddest custom wide body kits go over to the computer and load the Mazda folder find your car and select which kit you like." Jay spoke as Will did as he said.

"After Will is done you do the same Hay Hay, Rachael in Bayview has some great parts for that Supra, well they were mine but I don't have a Supra now so the parts are taking up space, the only thing I will have to have made is a body kit, I have a few hoods, spoilers, rims, and door kits left there."

"Thanks Jay." Hay Lin smiled joining Will.

"What about me and Taranee?" Cornelia asked.

"The man I used for fabrication in Rockport was in the process of updating his site so I couldn't tell you what he has in, but you can see what body kits he had at the time I left."

"All right thanks." Taranee spoke as she and her friend went to join her friends.

"So what about my Evo?" Irma asked looking over at the stock car.

"Rog didn't have any parts for an Evo in but they will be soon, that's why it is taking longer for Taranee and Cornelia's mods so long they will all be shipped after I have what I want."

"This is gonna so rock." Irma shouted joining her friends looking over different body kits and other visual mods.

"Man that's a lot of bank your using." Eric spoke as the girls were to busy looking over the stuff on the computer.

"Not really a lot of it is owed to me and I really don't need it." Jay responded.

"Well after we get those cars running right we need to see how good they are." Caleb spoke watching the blond intently.

"Yeah, I already saw what Tara could do, she is a little stiff in her driving and relies on her brakes rather than the hand brake to slide but she will make a damn good racer."

"Seems like some one has a crush on the blond." Martin smirked seeing Caleb still watching Cornelia.

"I guess so, when she isn't shooting her mouth off she is hot." Caleb smirked.

"See now aren't you glad I invited them." Jay smirked.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in man."

"Hold up." Jay spoke getting his phone back out. "Sup bro. Really what's the wager, a pink slip. Ok a pink for what? Your shitting me all right I'm in, I should arrive in about three hours. Thanks for the tip bro. Ok if I hear anything I'll hit ya later. Peace bro."

"Who was it man?" Martin asked looking at Jay.

"Tommy, there's some smart ass three towns over with a Gallardo claiming he can smoke any ride in a sprint." Jay smirked putting his phone into his pocket. "And I'm going to relive him of his ride." Jay finished getting into his car.

"OH HELL YEAH, IT'S GO TIME!" Matt shouted getting the girls attention.

"What's up?" Taranee asked seeing Jay in his car.

"Jay's got a sprint race a few towns over for pinks." Caleb smirked getting into his ride.

"Hey you all wanna see a hardcore race?" Jay shouted.

"Oh yeah I gotta see what that car can do." Cornelia smiled.

"Same here all we have scene are the races here." Irma pumped her fist.

"Ok each of you pick a ride and get in." Jay spoke firing the charger up.

"I'm with Jay." Taranee smirked getting into the car.

"I got Matt." Will laughed getting in the mustang.

"I guess Hay Lin's with me." Eric laughed as she was in his car already.

"I got the Viper." Irma smiled climbing into Martins car.

"I guess that leaves you with me." Caleb smiled opening the door.

"Guess so." Cornelia smiled back. "I guess he ain't so bad after all." Her thoughts ran as he fired up his car.

"Ok team, check in." Jay spoke into his head set.

"Martin here. Connection good.

"Eric here, coming in loud and clear."

"Matt's online and ready to shine."

"This is Caleb, ready to roll."

"Alright guys roll out." Jay finished as they left the garage.

"Alright cost is clear, no pigs on the scanners." Martin stated looking over the cops formation on his lap top.

"Good that means we can make some good time, ok guys keep and eye on the scanners." Jay said as he speed up.

"This is great, I can't wait to see what you can do while not holding back." Taranee smirked.

"Well watch and learn beautiful."

The Mustang.

"Wow there's a lot of stuff in here." Will exclaimed looking at the police scanners, radar detectors, lap top, and all the different gauges.

"Well we don't wanna end up in jail so we need all of it to keep an eye on the cops." Matt explained going over the different reasons for each item.

The Viper.

"Damn you five are hard core." Irma laughed.

"Yep, I didn't think I was all that good till Jay showed me some tricks and from there I just got better." Martin laughed.

"So are you gonna teach me those trick too." Irma smiled.

"If your willing to learn I will."

The Corvette.

"Wow this is so cool, I have never rode in a muscle car before." Hay Lin spoke enjoying the ride.

"Well technically this is a modern muscle, Jay's ride is old school muscle." Eric explained.

"Either way this is the first for me."

"Hey Eric pick it up bro were gonna go all out while were outside of the cops normal." Jay's voice came over the head set.

"Right, you remember to bring extra NOS tanks?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah Caleb has one of my extras and Martin has the other and before you can ask Matt has the extra gas for the race."

"Just checking Bro."

"All right."

"Leave no stone unturned." Hay Lin smiled.

"Got that right." Eric smiled as he sped up.

The GTO.

"Sorry about the way I acted when we meet." Caleb apologized.

"Thanks I'm sorry to. I always thought that Muscle cars were nothing but after listing to all of you I'm seeing them in a new light."

"Martin and Eric thought the same way, you have to find a style of car that works for you. I have had this GTO for about a year I would have had a the two thousand seven charger but I had to leave it or be busted."

"Wow so how long have you ran with Jay?"

"A little over three years now. Matt was the first to join Jay, then he met Martin he was a good driver but he lacked a respect for other drivers and car styles."

"So martin was like me then?"

"No a lot worse, when he first challenged Jay hey decided to mess with Jay's ride well that back fired as Jay always checks his ride if he leaves it more awhile you saw that at school. The other thing that happened was after the racer Jay beat the shit out of him."

"Your kidding so why does Martin ride with him now?"

"It was after the fight Jay sat down on the side walk where martin was sitting and just talked with him found out why he did it. It turns out he was being forced to do that to wear down Jay. The guy that wanted jays ride ran when he found out Jay was on to him do by forfeit Jay got his ride and the bank for wining. After that he sent the car to a junk yard where he completely destroyed it."

"What was the car?"

"A McLaren SLR."

"No fucking way he destroyed a car worth three hundred thousand dollars?!"

"Yep, he races with honor, cheap tricks or fucking with some ones ride just pisses him off and me too."

"Hey none of us like it bro." Came Eric's voice.

"I'm none to proud of what I did but I have made it up to Jay and I won't ever turn on him." Martin joined in.

"I know man." Caleb smiled. "Where was I oh yeah, next I joined him I was running solo at the time and was challenged to a team race Jay didn't ask any questioned and offer to team with me I was gonna say no till I saw his Charger after we dusted there asses I asked to join him, last came Eric, he has only been with us seven months but he is a bad ass with that Vette."

"Can't wait to see this race." Cornelia smiled.

"Me either that Gallardo is as good as ours." Caleb smirked.

"Damn straight bro, fuck with best get fucked like the rest." Came Jay's cocky comment.

"HELL YEAH." The others shouted in unison.

AN: Well here is chapter 2 of Wanted thanks to Diamond-Baby94 for the first review, at the start it will be Caleb and Cornelia to start near the end it will be Will x Caleb the other pairs will be Eric x Hay Lin, Jay x Taranee, Martin x Irma. As always R&R. Peace Out.

GuyverZero.


	3. Chapter 3

W.I.T.C.H.

Wanted.

Chapter 3

"Come on. Don't any of you sorry shits think your car has a chance." The driver of the Gallardo laughed as Jay and his crew rolled up. "So some fresh meat. You think you got what it takes little man?" he laughed mocking Jay.

"You the sack of shit bragging about a fucking piece of shit exotic?" Jay smirked

"What did you say mother fucker?"

"You heard me bitch!"

"Damn this guys is asking for it." Matt spoke to Will as they got out of his car.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea making him so mad." Will responded a little afraid of the situation.

"Hey you wanted to see Jay in action, this is part of his style he messes with you head not you ride, now this guys is mad and he might make more mistakes than he should."

"I guess so." Will spoke watching Jay piss the other driver off.

"Well shit for brains you ready to lose that clunker?" Jay smirked holding up the pink for his charger.

"Not a chance punk that fucked over piece of shit is mine." The man snarled.

"That guy doesn't have a clue what that charger is capable of." Martin laughed staying in his Viper to monitor cop activity.

"This is so cool the intensity is wild." Irma smiled staying in the car.

"Oh yeah Jay's gonna make some good money striping that car then selling it." Martin stated checking the price of the different parts on the one stop shop site. "He'll get one hundred twenty thousand for the Gallardo alone."

"No way, damn you guys make big bucks then." Irma gasped.

"Alright the you will start here at Matson Ave. and End at The ship yard a total of eight point five miles, you will follow this route any deviation will result in immediate loss." Another man spoke showing Jay and the other driver the course.

"Got it." Jay stated flatly.

"No problem my Gallardo will make short work of it." The man smirked.

"Caleb, Eric, Matt get to the finish line." Jay spoke as he walked back to his car.

"Right." Caleb grunted driving off.

"On my way." Eric spoke following suit.

"What about me?" Martin asked.

"Get some where you can monitor with out being seen." Jay spoke into his head set.

"Roger man make this quick." Martin stated driving off.

"Taranee ride with Matt to the finish line as well." Jay spoke firing the charger up.

"Can't I ride with you?" Taranee questioned wanting to see this first hand.

"If you want to."

"Great I came to see this race and I am gonna see it." She smiled climbing into the charger.

"Matt I guess you just go to the finish line and wait as well. Martin is keeping an eye out for the cops for the first half of the race you got the last half." Jay finished as he got to the line.

"Alright man, bring this shit home." Matt shouted taking off.

"I would hate to be you, bout to lose in front of his girl." The man laughed revving the engine of the Gallardo.

"Nah, she know a winner when she sees one." Jay smirked as he revved the Hemi in his charge causing the other guy to look a little scared. "What's wrong not afraid of my charger now are ya."

"Fuck you!" The man shouted.

"He seems mad." Taranee smirked as a Woman walked between the cars to the front.

"Hold on Tara it's go time." Jay laughed spinning the wheels of his charger to warm them up.

After a second she dropped her arms and the race was on. The Gallardo took an early lead.

"Knew that fucker was all show." The driver laughed as he was drifted around the first corner of the race.

"Come on Jay, catch him." Taranee shouted.

"Take it easy I won't the stupid fucker thinking he has the better car it makes you lax in judgment if you think your better than the other driver." Jay spoke drifting around the corner as well.

"Ok, so how long are you gonna just follow him?" "

"For at least half the race, I can run in his slip stream using less gas to accelerate my car while he uses more, add to that I bet he is gonna use up his NOS before I even think about mine." Jay stated as they were a quarter of the way through.

With the others.

"The Gallardo still has the lead a the first marker." Someone shouted.

"I thought that he had dusted Lamborghini's before?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah he has, he just letting the guy run the lead for awhile then at the half way point he'll make his move." Caleb spoke listing to the updates and watching the monitors as well.

"All right, if you say so I'll just wait and see for now." Cornelia stated.

"So Jay is just toying with him?" Hay Lin asked looking at Eric.

"To a degree there is the chance it will back fire but I trust his judgment." Eric smiled

Back With Jay.

"Well time to make him work for it." Jay laughed flying around the Gallardo. "See ya later." Jay laughed flipping off the other driver.

"Looks like he used his NOS." Taranee spoke looking back at the Gallardo speed up.

"Well then I guess I'll use mine as well." Jay smirked flipping a few switches starting the lines of NOS up.

"This is going to be interesting." Taranee smiled turning back to the front.

"Bye, bye lard ass." Jay laughed firing a shot of NOS sending the speed of the charger to two hundred.

"Damn this is faster than I have ever went." Taranee laughed as Jay flew down the straightaway leaving the Gallardo behind.

"Fun ain't it." Jay smiled drifting around the corner firing another shot of NOS to bring the speed back up.

"Hell Yeah!"

Back with the others.

"Jay of The Drag-Sect crew has taken the lead and is pulling away, at the current speed he will be here in one minute." The announcer shouted.

"Well looks like Jay is gonna win, like always." Matt laughed.

"Wow I never thought I would see some thing like this." Will smiled.

"Hey here he comes." Shouted some one that was there to watch the race as the roar of the charger echoed in the tunnel before the docks.

"Winner Jay!" The announcer shouted as The Charger slid to a stop and backed off the road.

"Once again Detroit muscle is the best." Jay shouted.

"You son of a bitch you." The other drive growled as he attempted to a swing at Jay only to have a nine millimeter in his face.

"Don't think that I'm gonna fucking play for long you lost now the keys." Jay spoke putting his hand out."

"Fucker." The man shouted throwing the keys on the ground.

"You carry a gun?" Taranee asked.

"Only to a race like this." Jay Stated picking the keys up. "Sorry to have to so that in front of you."

"I guess the more on the line the more dangerous it gets." Taranee spoke watching Jay put the gun back behind him.

"Yep, hey Tommy." Jay smiled giving his friend the keys. "Get this to Rog he'll know what to do."

"Right man my usual cut?" Tommy asked.

"Add three more percent to it for this one bro for setting up this race if ya have anymore like it hit me, for Exotics you'll get this new cut, import and Muscle the usual."

"Thanks Bro, later." The guy spoke taking off in the Gallardo.

"Well now what." Will asked as she walked up with the others.

"Now we get back to Heather Field." Caleb answered still at his car.

"Yeah, Matt get Martin on the line and see if were clear." Jay spoke as they all got back to there cars.

"Yo Jay we got some nasty shit coming." Martin stated.

"What is it?" Jay asked as they all had started back towards home

"ASRS."

"ASRS?" Hay Lin asked as Eric.

"Anti Street Racing Squad, they run cars very similar to ours high out put and NOS." Eric responded.

"They good?" Will asked Matt.

"The best drivers we've ever had to deal with, besides Cross." Matt answered.

"Who's Cross?" Cornelia questioned.

"Some one we can't stand, that fuck used to be a street racer till we found out he was a Cop he was the NARC we were looking for, cost Jay a load of rides and cash." Caleb spoke angry at having to deal with this squad.

"You think he is with them?" Taranee joined in.

"No he is a bounty hunter now and I have a massive bounty on my head." Jay Spoke as they had used the info Martin was sending them to avoid the ASRS.

"All right Martin were get out of there your self were at the City limits." Jay spoke as they left the town waiting a few miles down the road for Martin.

"I'm out of the city and on my way." Martin laughed.

"Right were gonna start on our way then catch up." Jay stated as they started back to the garage. "You five still wanna be racers?"

"I'm still in." Taranee smiled.

"What about you Will?"

"No way I'm backing out now that was to cool." Will shouted

"Hay Lin?"

"All the way?" the hyper girl laughed.

"Irma what say you?"

"I have to learn to drive like you guys." Irma grinned as Martin had caught back up with is team.

"Well Cornelia you still with it?"

"Oh Hell Yeah." Cornelia responded.

"One question though." Taranee inquired.

"And what's that?" Jay smirked.

"Why did he say the Drag-Sect Crew?"

"Easy that's the name of this crew short for Dragon Sector, Matt, Martin and myself got it while we were learning drift racing in Japan before we met up with Eric and Caleb." Jay explained as they went back to the garage.

"So do we need to make a name for our crew?" Will asked.

"Doesn't hurt to show you're a united team." Matt responded.

"What should we call ourselves then?" Irma asked.

"How about WITCH?" Jay suggested.

"Witch?" Cornelia huffed. "Is that a stab at us."

"Nope it's the first letter of each of your names." Jay smiled pulling back into the garage.

"I like it." Hay Lin smiled jumping up and down.

"I do to." Will smiled

"Well it's better than having to waste time think about it." Irma smirked.

"Well then We are Witch." Cornelia laughed.

AN: Once again I know the race scene sucks but it's the best I can do. As always R&R please peace out.

GuyverZero.


	4. Chapter 4

W.I.T.C.H.

Wanted

Chapter 4

A few weeks later.

"Ok Eric start it." Jay shouted coming from under the hood of the Cayman.

"Right, here goes." Eric spoke turning the key starting the car up.

"Sounds good." Cornelia grinned watching the work go.

"Not really something's still rattling lose in there, shut it down man." Jay said as he went back under the car.

"How can he tell something's wrong with it just by listing?" Irma questioned Martin.

"I guess it's from his grand pa, he learnt everything about car's from him tuning, building, and all sorts of other shit. So for him working on an engine is second nature but if you try and get him to explain it your out of luck." Martin responded.

"Right try it now!" Jay shouted walking out from the pit under the car. "That took care of it now I just need to get the third stage of the turbo spooling the Rpm's the way they should and your set."

"Great. Can't wait to try these upgrades out."

"Your not upset at Caleb anymore then?" Taranee asked looking at the all smiles blond.

"Why should I be all we did was fight, and Will seems to enjoy his presence more than I do." The Blond laughed thinking back to when Will and Caleb were found making out in the garage. "Besides that leaves the mustang wide open." the girl smirked.

"So all this time you like Matt instead?" Hay Lin asked watching Eric and Jay go back to work on tuning Cornelia's car.

"Not really it sort of just hit me. When I did realize I liked him I didn't say anything cause I thought Will liked him, but when we found them in the garage I decided to take a chance like Will did with Caleb."

"Right take it around the block one time and tell me how it runs." Jay instructed Eric as he pealed out of the garage.

"Hey where's he going?" Cornelia spoke getting up.

"Testing, he will be able to better tell me if the Rpm's are off, if they are your back up Martin." Jay said grabbing a drink out of the cooler.

"Ah, so till it's ready you don't let some one drive off in it?" Taranee asked sitting on Jay's lap as he sat down.

"Yep, if there is something wrong Eric will bring it back carefully cause he knows what to look out for, you five though good drivers don't know jack about high out put engines. No offence." Jay smirked.

"Well you got us there, so thanks for what your doing." Irma smiled.

"Not a problem, the only problem I am having right now is Caleb and Matt running off at the same time, I don't care if ya go out just tell me yer going cause I hate starting work on a car and not having the help I was supposed to." Jay gripped downing his drink in a few swigs.

AN: No alcohol in this fic, can't stand the stuff at least none for these two crews.

"Matt had already asked to have some time off for a race of his own in Ridge Mont, it was a Ford Challenge I think only Ford cars." Martin stated.

"So when Caleb just up and went out with Will he forgot to tell you he was going." Cornelia laughed.

"Pretty much, it's hard enough to run a crew they all get that." Jay started.

"We have to watch each others backs at all times, in a race outside of your normal area you can't trust anyone we are a line of defense for each other." Martin finished.

"So if the cops were about to take one of you down the others would come back?" Hay Lin questioned.

"Yeah, we won't leave one of our own to the pig's we've all been at their mercy at one time or another and street racers get it bad." Jay Spoke recounting one of his arrests.

"Ouch your kidding right?" Taranee asked in shock.

"Nope beat the shit out of me, good thing to if they hadn't I wouldn't have been able to escape." Jay laughed.

"There's nothing funny about that." Irma huffed.

"Yeah there is." Martin laughed.

"And what's that?" Hay Lin inquired.

"I stole the pigs own ride out of the hospital parking lot to get away." Jay laughed at the stunned look on the three girls faces.

"Your kidding?" Taranee asked finally getting her mind back on track.

"Nope and I totaled that damn car too."

"How did you do that?" Irma asked now fascinated by the story.

"Easy I pushed it into the rock quarry on the outskirts of the town I was in. I think that's when Cross really got pissed at me."

"You mean, the same guy that is chasing you now." Taranee spoke laughing a little at what was done to the cop car.

"Yeah, little shit got lucky that I ran out of gas." Jay smirked. "And my car at the time a BMW M3 GTR was being monitored and he drove by on chance. We had words and next thing I know I am getting my ass handed to me, if it's one thing don't every swing at a cop, he swung first I could have just let it play out in court but I would have still been busted for my previous infractions speeding, excessive speeding, reckless driving, hit and run, driving off the street, damage to public property, ramming a police car, resisting arrest, and numerous other s I can't remember." Jay laughed.

"But you said never hit a cop." Hay Lin pointed out.

"Wrong never take a swing at a cop, if your running from them in your car do what ever it takes to get away, but never fight if they manage to stop you, that just makes an already shitty situation worse." Martin added.

"I see, so you all have warrants on your heads?" Irma asked.

"Yep though Jay has the biggest bounty of us all, he has out run more cops in more town and cities than all of us." Martin stated thinking of his own bounty.

"So how big is it?" Taranee asked still sitting on Jay.

"Why wanna collect it?" Jay smirked.

"No way, your more fun out here than in a jail cell." Taranee smirked back.

"Well let's see, when I left Rockport is was over one million dollars and exact amount I can't recall but by now it has to be a shit load."

"Will we end up with bounties on our heads as well? Hay Lin asked.

"If your car is identifiable or you get busted yeah, there's a lot of ways to get busted but we'll deal with that later." Martin stated as Eric rolled back in.

"Well she ran great Jay, no glaring problems just minor tuning and it is all set." Eric laughed joining Jay on the couch.

"Good when Matt gets back well take you and Taranee for some drift practice and drag shift training at the docks I made a few deals down there so they won't call the cops." Jay spoke leaning his head back.

"Why don't we go now?" Cornelia inquired.

"Easy there's a few minor details we need to fix on the Cayman." Eric laughed.

"All right but that doesn't explain why we need to wait on Matt?" Hay Lin pointed out.

"Well he said he wanted to be the one to teach Cornelia about Drift and Drag so we wait." Jay explained.

"So when will Mustang man roll back in?" The blonde laughed.

"Should be a few hours, I didn't like him going off to that race on his own but we were short handed due to Caleb as he was supposed to roll with him to watch his back." Jay yawned.

"He'll be fine Jay, he's been rolling with you for almost three years now who else would know how to lose the cops any better." Martin spoke looking over at the leader of there team.

"Yeah I know he's good but he is still my friend and I don't leave friends behind." Jay spoke wrapping an arm around the waist of Taranee.

"So you wouldn't leave us behind either." Taranee spoke her face inches away from Jays.

"Not a chance in hell." Jay responded closing the distance for a quick kiss.

"Get a room." Eric laughed.

"I could tell you the same thing." Jay smirked breaking off the kiss as his phone rang. "Yo Matt how did it go? WHAT?! Alright Martin, Eric and myself are on the way hold tight bro." Jay finished pocketing his phone.

"What's wrong man?" Eric asked getting up.

"Their was a ASRS in the town Matt was racing in. We gotta go help pull some heat off Matt so he can get back here." Jay spoke heading for his Charger.

"It ain't just that is it?" Martin asked.

"No Cross is also operating there as well."

"Can we come to see this?" Cornelia questioned.

"Not this time, with all that is waiting for us we might be busted so it is better that you all stay here and safe." Eric responded now in his car.

"I am gonna beat the fucking shit out of Caleb he was supposed to ride out there with Matt so some one would have his back." Jay growled as he revved his Charger as Taranee walked up to his window. "I'll be fine trust me."

"You better I still need to learn drift and drag." The dark skinned girl smirked before placing her lips to his. "Think of that as incentive to get back here." Walking off as she spoke.

"Damn looks good coming and going." Jay thought leavening the garage with Eric and Martin.

"Jay it will take us two hours to get to the town, did Matt tell you where he was hiding?" Martin spoke over the headset.

"Yeah, an old storage warehouse five miles east of the ship yards." Jay responded speeding across the bridge out of heather field.

"The usual when we get there?" Eric inquired.

"Yeah, fan out and give'em hell." Jay laughed.

AN: I think updates for this are gonna be a little slow now. Peace out. And R&R.

GuyverZero.


	5. Chapter 5

W.I.T.C.H.

Wanted.

Chapter 5

"Dispatch the Black Muscle car just busted through the barricade, request additional units for the pursuit!" An officer yelled over the police band.

"Roger the closest unit are five miles out and will be at your position in two minutes." The dispatcher responded.

"Fuck I forgot how damn good the ASRS can be." Jay growled pissed at the damage to his charger. "Martin how many units are on approach?"

"Shit lets just day Eric needs to get to Matt soon, or you might be over run soon." Martin replied.

"I'm trying there are a few more buildings I have to check, hang in there man." Eric spoke still searching for his friend as Jay decided to draw the cops away from the dock yards.

"Damn it any word from Caleb yet ?" Jay spat as he spun another cop car into a wall.

"Nope, but after this I think were all wanting a piece of him." Martin grunted mad at the GTO Driver.

"I don't blame any of ya either. Martin I can't go through another road block or it will start damaging the radiator." Jay stated as pulled a one-eighty to avoid one in front of him.

"All right I'll keep a closer eye on those and spike strips."

"Is Cross anywhere near?"

"Yeah he is holding position a few miles away from the city exit we use to go home." Martin stated.

"Son of a bitch wants to try and shadow us to our home." Jay growled.

"Likely."

"I found Matt his Mustang is still able to run we've already replaced the NOS tanks and the gas we are ready to leave." Eric stated coming back online.

"Alright, but we have a problem Cross is waiting for us near the road home so were gonna have to leave another way." Jay said as Matt came online.

"Ok so do we have away to get back to Heather Field then?"

"Martin, got us a route?"

"Yep I'll head there now, I've sent to the location to the rest of you. So lets hurry up and ditch the pigs Jay." Martin laughed leavening his hiding spot.

"Matt, Eric time to have some fun." Jay laughed as the other three began to take out cop cars.

"Dispatch there are three other cars involved now, there picking us off one by one. "SHIT I'm out my cars had it." The officer growled as the other divers drove out of town.

Cross.

"So they're going to try and head home a different rout well then at least I am on the right track." Cross grinned heading to the next town. "I'll just wait and see where you pop up next Jay then I'll send your ass back to jail and this time you won't get out."

Back at the garage.

"There back!" Irma shouted waking the others up as it was past midnight now.

"You sure?" Cornelia asked as she yawned.

"Has to be, only they would have access to the garage." Taranee spoke watching as they all rolled in. "Oh my god what happened?"

"I'm fine beautiful." Jay smiled wrapping her in his arms.

"I can see that." Taranee smirked pressing her lips to his.

"Well that fucking sucks." Eric spoke looking at the damage to all there rides.

"I know it will take a few days to get the parts for you mustang matt, and we'll have to repaint it as well." Martin stated taking note of the parts that needed to be replaced on the mustang.

"Ok Martin I'll call Rog and the others and have what you need shipped ASAP. As for my own ride I'll need to take the fenders and anything else that's dented damaged or dinged and start beating it back to it's original look." Jay said still holding Taranee.

"I know at least we have this week off of school so we can work in peace." Matt sighed sitting on the couch. "But I have a question, Why are you girls still here?"

"We wanted to make sure you all got back here safe." Cornelia spoke sitting next to Matt.

"Yeah ever since you five rolled into town things have been a whole lot cooler." Irma smiled leaning into Martins embrace.

"We told our parents we were all staying at Cornelia's and she told her parents we were going to a spa resort in another town." Taranee smirked looking at the guys bewilderment.

"Beauty and brains." Jay smirked.

"Got that right." Taranee laughed.

"Did Caleb call in while we were out?" Matt asked a little pissed.

"No, he didn't even come back." Cornelia responded laying her head on his shoulder.

"I am gonna beat the shit out of that stupid fucker, if he had just went with Matt, Cross wouldn't be as close as he is." Jay growled causing Taranee to jump a little.

"Your really gonna beat him up for this?" Taranee asked a little unsure of what to think.

"It depends on how long it takes him to get back here after I call him." Jay responded calling Caleb. "Where the fuck are you?! You know Matt was almost busted because you blew off a race you were supposed to roll to with him. Just get your ass back here You'll be lucky if you don't catch the worst beating of your life, cause Cross is getting close to us again." Jay shouted closing his phone before throwing it against the opposite wall. "Fuck!"

"Well where was he?" Taranee asked

"He took Will to a race in another town as well, he was gonna stop at a hotel for the night but he knows better than to not be back here when we all need to have a word." Jay spoke as they all walked to the apartment behind the garage.

"Should we go?" Hay Lin asked as they all got comfortable in the studios living room.

"No, you should know that if you can't count on a team mate your as good as screwed. Caleb knew this but didn't seem to care." Matt spoke sitting with Cornelia laying on his shoulder.

"I'll leave him up to you Matt you're the one that had to be bailed out because of his stupidity, so you're the one that gets to decide punishment." Jay smirked causing Eric and Martin to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hay Lin inquired looking at the laughing Eric.

"Well a beating is one punishment but there are worse, see Caleb hates exotic's and Import but hates having to wash the cars, so there are some worse punishments for him." Eric grinned.

"So you won't kick his butt then?" Cornelia asked.

"That's up to Matt, he was the one that almost got screwed." Martin joined in.

"What if Caleb just forgot that the race was today?" Taranee asked laying back with Jay in a recliner.

"Once again if Matt is feeling generous he can let him off or make him clean or beat the shit out of him all of that is Matt's choice. I'll go ahead and point it out Matt is the most level headed of us here, I tend to fly off the handle and resort to my fist or gun before thinking some times." Jay spoke as Taranee got comfortable in his arms.

"I usually over think some things, but were all working on fixing the faults we have." Martin stated holding Irma still.

"My glaring fault is I tend to forget to check my NOS and Gas a lot." Eric spoke rubbing the back of his head.

"Like Jay said I am a little more lax and easy going some times to a fault." Matt laughed.

"That is probably the case Caleb tends to forget some races or isn't paying attention." Eric spoke looking at his friends.

"Well what ever his excuse his fate is up to Matt." Jay laughed.

AN: Updates for this fic are gonna be a lot slower than normal as I have no clue where to go next with this fic. If ya got a suggestion leave it in the review or a PM. Peace out, R&R.

GuyverZero.


	6. Chapter 6

-1W.I.T.C.H.

Wanted

Chapter 6

A few days later.

"Come on Matt enough's enough." Caleb shouted as he was being forced to clean the Garage and the cars.

"After today I guess I can let you off." Matt grinned at watching his friend suffer the horror's of cleaning the whole apartment the cars the garage on his own.

"Hey Matt did Jay say when he was coming back?" Martin asked while wiring the electric system in Irma's Evo.

"Shouldn't be to much longer Taranee is definitely the better driver of the girls so she will probably pick up the basic's and finer points of Drag and Drift." Matt responded sitting back on the couch as Cornelia, Irma , Will and Hay Lin entered.

"There still not back?" Cornelia inquired curling up next to Matt.

"Nope when Jay says he teaching ya your gonna learn it no matter how long it takes." Matt grinned leaning in for a kiss.

"Besides it hasn't been that long since they left." Eric stated bolting the new spoiler of the Supra on. "That and even you girls admitted that Taranee was the better drive of you five." he finished shutting the trunk.

"Well that brings my question why is Jay teaching her when he hasn't finished her car?" Irma spoke watching Martin work.

"Shit he finished the engine work on that car yesterday night while we were all gone." Caleb stated still sweeping.

"No way already?" Will gasped sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"Yep he has started some of the work on the Evo but when Tara arrived he was out the door with her to begin Drift and Drag training." Martin spoke checking the wiring he just finished.

"How much has he done?" Irma inquired as Martin opened the hood to reveal the partially built engine.

"Right now the car can do zero to sixty in less than five seconds. The NOS injection system is now Direct Port and an electronically programmable ECU system and those four tires over there and Toyo and some Racing Hart CRX rims." Martin finished looking at the shocked girl.

"Jay doesn't shit around when he starts work on a car this is actually the first time he ever stopped work on an engine before completely finishing.." Caleb spoke putting the broom away. "And don't say it I know I still have to clean up what ever is messed up after all the body work too." Said teen snapped glaring at his laughing friend on the couch.

"I wasn't gonna say that." Matt laughed. "I was gonna ask how many sets of tires Jay took with him?"

"What?! Oh I think he took three sets plus put a fresh set on the SL-Five-Hundred so he may not be much longer." Caleb stated a tad embarrassed.

"Thanks man take a break or are you gonna start some of the work on Will's RX-Seven?" Martin inquired finishing the tests he was running on the Evo.

"Not much I can do till Jay gets under the hood and starts pulling those shitty mods out, by the way who sold you those things their some of the poorest quality I have ever seen?" Caleb spoke looking over at the girls.

"A local man sells after market parts and pretty much the only place to get them." Hay Lin stated telling them the name and location of the place.

"Alright we need to tell Jay that there is some smart ass sell shitty parts." Eric spoke having just installed some of the new gages.

"Oh yeah and here." Matt smiled pulling out five sheets of paper.

"What's this for?" Cornelia asked opening to reveal online after market parts stores from Bayview to Rockport.

"Those are some of Jays closest friends shops he gave them your names and informed them that your indeed racers so they will handle your part needs from now own." Caleb smirked looking at the now fish like girls.

"But there is also a catch, you must now begin to win races and pay for any extras. Jay is just giving you the engine and look if you want Vinyl's or anything aside from what is needed to win a race you have to buy it or if it is damaged it will be your responsibility." Martin explained.

"Well we all have plenty of cash saved seeing as almost every one that attends Sheffield Institute has money seeing as it is one of the most prestige's schools around and almost every one there is or well we thought was a racer till you guys rolled in and showed us that were all just small time." Will spoke as Caleb pulled a chair beside her.

"Well try not to use that to much as it might be suspicious to your parents even thought were all around seventeen." Eric stated getting his own chair.

"You know Irma said the same thing the day we meet you guys." Hay Lin laughed.

"I still can't believe Jay is out there with out his Charger." Irma spoke looking at the restored Dodge.

"That is on the off chance that Cross does come through town." Caleb stated.

"I see so that's why you've all used cabs or walked." Will spoke leaning her head on Caleb.

"Pretty much." Eric said leaning back in his chair.

With Jay.

"_Well she is definitely getting better but she is burning the tires up way to fast_." Jay thought as Taranee stopped the car in front of him.

"Well how was that?" The dark skinned girl smiled stepping out of the car.

"Better but your still using your normal brakes too much and burning up tires way to fast." Jay spoke as he began changing the tires. "And as for Drag you are a natural so next time we'll bring extra tires to work on your drift some more." Jay looked up and smiled.

"Drag racing seems to be the easiest where as Drift you seem to need way more precision control." Taranee said looking to see if she was right.

"Yeah drift wasn't easy for me either." Jay started moving on to the next tire. "But we all have a type of race were better at when we start, take me for example I can tare it up in Sprint, Drag and a unique race called a Duel which is something not many new drivers will ever experience." Jay finished.

"What is a Duel race then?" Taranee inquired rolling the next tire to Jay.

"It is a one on one race along a canyon or some other dangerous place where one screw up can not only cost you your ride but more than likely your life." Jay stated finishing the second tire.

"And you have raced in them?" came the next and probably most obvious question.

"Yeah more times than I can count and my crew has run them too, it not a race I would wanna see you or the other girls run as none of you are any where near ready for that." Jay spoke in a solemn voice.

"I'll take you word on that, it sounds like it is way above our heads right now." Taranee spoke matching his tone while rolling the third tire over.

"Thanks, lets see your more like me in terms of racing style so Sprint and Drag will more than likely be your strong points and over time maybe even Duels but till then we need to work on your drift style and since your good at drag we'll move on to Street X." Jay spoke finishing the third tire.

"Cool so what is Street X?" The tan skinned girl inquired rolling the final tire over.

"It is similar to drift in the aspect that you can't use NOS but your getting sideways isn't necessary as it is a closed circuit race on a really tight track where precision is key but it also doesn't hurt to trade a little paint to take first." Jay grinned bolting the final tire on.

"That sounds a lot tougher than Drift." Taranee stated getting up as well. "What do we do with the used tires?"

"I have some one coming by after we leave to pick them up. Just like I had some one drop them off so no worries." Jay smiled as he put the jack and tire tool back into the compartments.

"Well what do we do now." Taranee began to flirt.

"What do you wanna do then." Jay growled wrapping her up tight.

"I.." Taranee started as they both heard sirens in the distance.

"Shit get in!" Jay shouted as he took the drivers side.

"Shouldn't I drive?" Taranee asked.

"We have no NOS and are low on fuel, your good but right now keeping our asses out of a jail cell is more important than learning to evade the cops." Jay spoke peeling out of the dock yards to see crosses corvette coming down the road. "Ah shit that fucker is in town." Jay snarled as he speed past him to see him turn to follow only to get stopped by the locals. "Good maybe that is the distraction we need to get out of here."

"What is?" the girl beside him asked.

"Cross was the driver of the Vette that passed us on the way out, I think he might have seen me cause he turned around to pursue and the locals stopped him." Jay stated making his way to the garage.

Back with the others.

"Sounds like their back." Matt laughed as the garage door opened and Taranee's car rolled in with a pissed looking Jay.

"Shit what is it man you have that I'm ready to kill look." Caleb spoke going serious.

"Martin hit the Police net work, Cross is in town." Jay growled getting out of the car. "And to make matters worse I think the local and Cross got a good make of Tara's car." Jay finished as they gathered around the computer.

"You think he saw you?" Matt inquired looking at his best friend.

"Pretty sure, he turned to pursue but the locales that were coming after us decided to stop him giving us ample time to get away." Jay stated looking as the data net work came up.

"Let's see recent arrest. There are five of them." Martin stated checking the file of each. "Here Cross former ASRS Captain of the Rockport Police Department now a bounty hunter after a street racer named Jay Conrad. Pulled over due to impeding a pursuit and allowing the driver to escape." Martin spoke reading.

"Shit I thought we could at least rest from more than a few weeks." Eric growled.

"You can he isn't after you guys just me and I'll give him what he wants." Jay snarled walking over to his Charger.

"Don't even thin about it Jay." Matt growled grabbing his arm.

"Let go of my arm Matt." Jay growled.

"Forget it man, we ride together we fail together!" Matt shouted.

"Don't feed me that line of shit, Cross only wants me, you guys can get away and meet me in a new city." Jay shouted yanking his arm free. "Besides Cross has yet to catch me and he never will because I am that damn good." Jay snapped.

"Please don't." Taranee spoke softly wrapping her arms around him from behind while laying her head on his back.

"I have too." Jay sighed laying his hands on hers. "If I stay you girls will only get brought into a fight you can't win." The teen continued turning to hold her in his arms. "I don't want to see any of you get hurt your just not ready to take on Cross."

"Then let me come with you." Taranee spoke into his chest.

"I can't do that either, I have no parents no family so no one really cares if I stay in one place to long." Jay spoke as his friends all looked down and the girls looked shocked. "You're the first that had asked to come with me aside from my crew." Jay smiled tilting her head up and planting a loving kiss on her lips.

"Jay we can think of something, we don't need to just up and run." Martin spoke getting up from the computer.

"Well we only have a few days at most before Cross figures out where were at." Jay sighed sitting on the couch with Tara in his arms.

"That's better than just running to take him on." Eric stated sitting in a chair.

"Well then we better get to thinking on what to do but I have away to buy us more time." Jay stated looking between everyone.

"Ok bro shoot." Matt spoke listening.

"Well out in the desert a number of the Different Tuner Magazines are holding an Underground Drag Tournament it won't take very long to finish Irma's Evo and their all ready to roll in it." Jay grinned looking at the stunned faces.

"When did you finish all the engines?" Caleb shouted walking to look under the Hood of Cornelia's Cayman S. "Damn it is finished." Caleb exclaimed as the others opened their hoods to see the work done.

"I thought all that was done for my Supra was the cosmetic work." Hay Lin exclaimed looking at her cars tuned engine.

"Ah hell those five can do that shit, I worked through the nights most of the time." Jay laughed leaning back as Tara leaned back into his chest.

"Well then don't you think you should finish the Evo Jay." Martin spoke.

"Yeah, I guess so lets get to work the sooner were done the sooner we can head out there ad have more time to think." Jay spoke as they got to work.

AN: kinda short but I need some filler next time around should be some drag races. Thanks to XV-Dragon for the reviews. Peace Out.

GuyverZero


End file.
